(a) Technical Field
The present invention relates to a pedal apparatus for a vehicle, and more particularly, to an apparatus for preventing disoperation of a pedal, relating to a clutch, a brake, and an acceleration pedal.
(b) Description of the Related Art
Various pedals that a driver operates with the feet are mounted in vehicles in which the acceleration pedal and the brake pedal are next to each other and similar in operation method and operation feel, and thus they have a structure with a high possibility of disoperation. For example, the driver may press down the accelerator pedal by mistake when intending to press down the brake pedal in an emergency.
In order to preclude such an accident, KR 10-1996-0700146 discloses an apparatus for preventing disoperation of an accelerator in a vehicle, in which a separable coupling member using a permanent magnet and a suction plate is disposed at the joint of an accelerator pedal and a throttle cable so that when the rotational angular velocity of the pedal exceeds a predetermined level, the suction plate attached to the permanent magnet by magnetic force separates from the permanent magnet and disconnects the pedal from the throttle cable.
Accordingly, in a conventional accelerator pedal, parts such as a pedal operation status sensor, which senses the operation status of an accelerator pedal, an ECU connected to the sensor, and a solenoid valve operating a vacuum/atmosphere valve in a booster in connection with the ECU are required, and accordingly, there is a problem in that the structure is complicated, in particular, due to the large number of necessary parts, which results in a higher manufacturing cost.
Therefore, it is desirable to develop a pedal apparatus for a vehicle which can effectively prevent disoperation of a pedal, with a simple structure, even though a driver is unaware of the disoperation.
The description provided above as a related art of the present invention is just for helping understanding the background of the present invention and should not be construed as being included in the related art known by those skilled in the art.